Vukolenan
Vukolenan (Proto-Peroatlan/Atlan; Vurlochen, Fezhoing; Zuvdera'in, Khanakh) or Stones of Power are mysterious items, considered magical by most cultures but noticeably more within reason than what one might think of when they picture wizards and sorcerers. The word originally applied specifically to the small, handheld, and usually single-functioned stone-like items which were used by early priests and chieftains in the pre-classical eras and before. The term has now come to mean any magical item with unexplained power, the word lenvusi in Atlan coming to mean essentially magic, but more literally "Stone power" Description and Axioms Vukolenan are items which themselves exude some physical or utilitarian action, and are most often limited to one task or action per item. A sorcerer would need to obtain many of these items to become truly versatile and powerful in lenvusi alone. There are a few types of Vukolenan often grouped in categories: * Makin Vukolenan- Maker Stones, or items which produce an element or substance at will *Sheni Vukolenan- Doer Stones, or items which help or create circumstances for a particular action *Myenin Vukolenan- Willing Stones, or items which influence people or animals to the wielder's wishes Vukolenan are not usable by just anyone who holds them, it seems to take some type of mental training and focus to harness the items power, with the more training and focus of the user resulting in more powerful effects and results. Users have described a sense of operating mental machinery when interacting with an item, and an unexplainable sense of thinking, expecting, and the Vukolen doing. Another mysterious attribute of Vukolenan, is their ability to seemingly disappear and reappear to those who can or need to use them. Any attempts to scientifically study the objects have resulted in either bafflement or the item going unexpectedly missing only to turn up in the hands of a sorcerer years later. It is believed that multiple Vukolenan exist of the same type. In fact, this is definitely true for a few items, which have been used together in the past such as Depinvuna, though no reliable estimates exist for any item. Theories and Origins No one is sure where the Vukolenan came from or how they work. In ancient times, it was believed that god bestowed certain persons or demigods with Vukolenan in order to give men power over forces of darkness and other animals. Some shamans and early cultural leaders claimed they had created the Vukolenan themselves through spiritual enlightenment, though many of these were eventually proven frauds even by their peers. Modern study (what little has been accomplished) on the items had led to the general consensus that the items are remnants of some super-advanced technological society, linking through a complex natural magnetic frequency to sentient brains and perform some hidden computer-like functions to produce the desired results. The proposed creators of the items, the Vurlochereten as they are called by Fezhoing scientists, were either an ancient highly advanced race of humans, some other species entirely, an evolutionary human ancestor, or perhaps alien race which temporarily came to Doara in the distant past. It is most commonly believed that the Vukolenan are tiny fragments of technology, essentially fossils of this ancient culture- leading to many more questions than answers. To date there is essentially no evidence of the existence of a worldwide or even localized culture of any significance prior to the agricultural age of humans. The Pavitushut ok Lenvusi The Pavitushut ok Lenvusi, or the College of Magic in Usora was an establishment for the primitive study and use of Lenvusi in the Atlass Empire, founded around -1750 and informally disbanded around 60. Some of the mages or Lenvusinina there were quite powerful and it is recorded that as many as 100 Vukolenan were in use by its followers. Several treatises were written on the subject of lenvusi during this period, which to this day are some of the only reliable sources on known uses and history for these mysterious items. A few lenvusinina were active in the Cadh War and the Upheaval, providing support to or undermining armies advances.